The study aims to evaluate the relationship between protease inhibitors and Diabetes Mellitus and determine pathogenesis of this drug effect. The study involves a descriptive analysis of 10-20 cases characterizing demographic and individual risk factors. A modified IVGTT will be performed with in 1 month of enrollment to evaluate the severity of insulin resistance as a possible etiology for protease inhibitors related hyperglycemia. The modified GTT requires the collection of 15 serial blood samples over a 3 hour period following administration of IV glucose and insulin. A 2nd IVGTT may be performed several months after stabilization of Diabetes Mellitus on therapy.